memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starships visiting Deep Space 9
The following is a list of vessels that passed through or visited Deep Space 9. 2369 * , Sisko's transport, , the Prakesh, Jasad's warship, Jasad's two sister ships, 2 Frunalian science vessels. ( ) * Tahna's scout ship, the Aldara, the Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey. ( ) * Federation survey ship, Vulcan science vessel, Bajoran transport. ( ) * Sarda's ship, Tosk's ship, Hunters' ship. ( ) * Mulzirak transport, Klingon scout ship. ( ) * USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, Yridian shuttle (YLT-3609). ( ) * Seven starships with high warp capabilities, 1 Klaestron starship. ( ) *''Reyab, ''Norkova ( ) * Wadi ship, Bajoran transport ( ) * Zek's personal shuttle, , Sepulo and two other ships. ( ) * Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel's raider, a , a Klingon starship. ( ) * Bajoran transport. ( ) * Paqu and Navot transports, Klingon freighter. ( ) * Lissepian cargo ship ( ) * Ship that transported 3 Federation ambassadors, "Pup"'s probe. ( ) * Sherval Das, . ( ) * Rak-Miunis. ( ) *Kai Winn's transport, orthodox Bajorans' transport, Bareil Antos' Bajoran transport. ( ) 2370 * Esso's transport, Rionoj's freighter, Subytt freighter, Tygarian freighter, Yelikan transport. ( ) * Three Bajoran assault vessels. ( ) * Ekina. ( ) * Proka and Rugal's transport. ( ) * ( ) * Andorian transport and Zek's shuttle. ( ) * Skrreean ships. ( ) * Odo's transport. ( ) , and contains several in-jokes and references to Star Trek production staff, among others.}} * Deep Space 9 vessel arrival Stardate 47550 – 47570: **Stardate 47550.1 : The , under command of H. Zimmerman is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Theta Omicron IV. **Stardate 47550.5 : The [[USGS Powell|USGS Powell]], under command of S. Sondheim is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Hispaniola Minor. **Stardate 47551.8 : The [[CGM Gh'aster|CGM Gh'aster]], under command of M. Prince is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Jura'assic IV. **Stardate 47551.7 : The [[FMS Geldonero|FMS Geldonero]], under command of F. Recio is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Centre Minor. **Stardate 47552.8 : The [[GCS Recio|GCS Recio]], under command of E. Robinson is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Annandale. **Stardate 47552.9 : The , under command of J. Swift is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting New Brooklyn IX. **Stardate 47552.9 : The [[ITA Elmira|ITA Elmira]], under command of G. Gulliver is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Carinae Delta V. **Stardate 47553.2 : The , under command of J. Gump is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Sol system. **Stardate 47554.5 : The , under command of J. Priestly is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Starbase 58. **Stardate 47556.3 : The [[FGMS Gyt'aerat|FGMS Gyt'aerat]], under command of S. Crane is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Romulan Neutral Zone. **Stardate 47557.1 : The [[GS 12|GS 12]], under command of H. Ellison is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Organia. **Stardate 47560.5 : The , under command of W. Bligh is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting C-111 system. **Stardate 47561.4 : The ''W.E.B. Dubois'', under command of N. Land is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Starbase 172. **Stardate 47562.0 : The C-57-D, under command of J.J. Adams is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Lunar receiving. **Stardate 47563.1 : The [[CAR 54-Q|CAR 54-Q]], under command of R. Savage is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Arlington IV. **Stardate 47565.0 : The is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Cameron Station. **Stardate 47566.1 : The , under command of K.L. Gifford is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Zero. **Stardate 47566.8 : The [[GHD Per'ot|GHD Per'ot]] is due to arrive at Deep Space 9. **Stardate 47567.2 : The , under command of W. Clinton is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting a Dytallix **Stardate 47568.2 : The is due to arrive at Deep Space 9, after visiting Lilliput IX * Lang's shuttle, Toran's warship. ( ) * Kang's Bird-of-Prey. ( ) * Bajoran transort, Bok'Nor, Bolian vessel, Kotakian ship. ( ) * Parn's ship. ( ) * Talak'talan's attack ship, . ( ) 2371 * Rionoj's freighter sold Quark salvage from a ship found in the Gamma Quadrant, including a Jem'Hadar baby. ( ) * The visited Deep Space 9 with orders to depart a Jem'Hadar child to Starfleet for study. ( ) * The Prakesh, commanded by Gul Dukat, visited the station when the counter-insurgency program was activated. ( ) * A Bajoran shuttle visited the station, and included Vedek Bareil Antos, Lwaxana Troi, Keiko and Molly O'Brien among the passengers. ( ) * The visited Deep Space 9 before departing to the Badlands to search for the Maquis vessel the Val Jean. ( ) * Bajoran transport carrying Kai Winn and Vedek Bareil. The latter died in the accident. ( ) * Two Cardassian ships visited the station. The first delivered two scientists, Ulani Belor and Gilora Rejal, the second delivered an agent of the Obsidian Order, Dejar. ( ) * Zek's personal shuttle visited the station along with Grand Nagus Zek and Maihar'du. ( ) * Emi's family's ship visited the station to deliver latinum payment for self-sealing stem bolts. ( ) * A Klingon freighter was laid over for computer repairs, in actuality, it was transporting three Klingon Intelligence operatives, Atul, Bo'rak, and Morka to the station. ( ) * A Romulan transport that delivered two Romulan delegates, Ruwon and Karina to Deep Space 9. ( ) * A Warbird visited the station, although cloaked, and unknown to the station personnel. ( ) * The docked at Deep Space 9 for shore leave. ( ) * The visited the station on numerous occasions. ( ) 2372 * , , two starships, and two other unidentified ships, as Admiral Hastur's task force. ( ) * A fleet of Klingon starships, led by the , and including the . ( ) * A fleet of Cardassian starships. ( ) * The Cardassian transport, Rabol, transporting Gul Dukat to the station. ( ) * A transporting Lenara Kahn, Hanor Pren and Bejal Otner to Deep Space 9. ( ) * A Ferengi shuttle named Quark's Treasure is delivered to the station. ( ) * A Bajoran transport bringing Prime minister Shakaar Edon and his delegacy to the station. ( ) * The Cardassian military freighter named Groumall. ( ) * Dukat's Bird-of-Prey. ( ) * A Boslic freighter. ( ) * The cruiser, . ( ) * Akorem Laan's Bajoran lightship. ( ) * The , several times. ( ) * A Vulcan freighter, controlled by the Maquis. ( ) * A civilian transport, commandeered by renegade Jem'Hadar. ( ) * A Boslic freighter, commanded by Rionoj. ( ) 2373 * The and the , escaping to Deep Space 9 after a battle with the Klingons. ( ) * Dukat's Bird-of-Prey. ( ) * An unnamed Jem'Hadar fighter, towed in by the . ( ) * The , transporting Temporal agents Dulmur and Lucsly to the station. ( ) * A transport, transporting Keiko O'Brien to the station. ( ) * An unknown Federation ship, transporting Admiral Charlie Whatley and his aides to the station. ( ) * A Bajoran transport, transporting Bajoran delegates to the station. ( ) * A Klingon fleet, led by the , including the . ( ) * Two starships. ( ) * A starship, transporting Doctor Lewis Zimmerman, Amsha and Richard Bashir to Earth. ( ) * The , regularly stationed at Deep Space 9. ( ) * An unknown ship, transporting to the station. ( ) * An alien transport, transporting Tekeny Ghemor to the station. ( ) * A Jem'Hadar battle cruiser, transporting Weyoun and his aides to the station. ( ) * The , on a permanent basis. ( ) * A Bajoran transport vessel, transporting Kai Winn to the station. ( ) * A Jem'Hadar battle cruiser, transporting Weyoun to the station. ( ) * A Dominion-Cardassian invasion force, consisting of 28+ Jem'Hadar fighters, 6+ Jem'Hadar battle cruisers, 3+ Galor class destroyers and 2+ Hideki class fighters. The force eventually took over the station. ( ) 2374 As Terok Nor * Five Jem'Hadar fighters, a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser and three Galor class cruisers. ( ) * Five Jem'Hadar fighters and three Galor class cruisers. ( ) * Seven Jem'Hadar fighters, a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser and four Galor class cruisers. ( ) * A Dukat's shuttle from Bajor. ( ) * Eight Jem'Hadar fighters, a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser and four Galor class cruisers. ( ) * A transport. ( ) * Morn's cargo ship. ( ) * Five Jem'Hadar fighters and four Galor class cruisers. ( ) * A Federation Alliance invasion fleet, part of Operation Return, consisting of the , , , , , , , , , , , as well as several unnamed Klingon Bird-of-Preys, 7+ Akira class starships, 6+ Galaxy class starships, 8+ Miranda class starships, 3+ Steamrunner class starships, several Excelsior class and Saber class starships, at least three Vor'cha class battle cruisers, and a number of Federation attack fighters. The invasion force successfully retook the station. ( ) As Deep Space 9 * The , permanently based. ( ) * The , conducting repairs. ( ) * The , and , to be resupplied. ( ) * An unknown ship, delivering a shipment to Quark. ( ) * The , permanently based. ( , , ) * An unnamed , and starships. ( ) * A Bolian transport, delivering Morn's account with the Bank of Bolias to the station. ( ) * The USS Sutherland. ( ) * The . ( ) * A Romulan shuttle, delivering Senator Vreenak to the station. ( ) * An unnamed Miranda class and an unnamed Nebula class starship. ( ) * A Ferengi shuttle. ( ) 2375 * The , permanently based. ( ) * The . ( ) Category:Lists